Driving automation based on artificial intelligence has evolved now to a stage of road tests by self-driving motor vehicle manufacturers. Among other issues, accidents are occasionally reported calling for more improvements. A self-driving motor vehicle could be viewed as if a robot sits on a conventional motor vehicle, though it does not take the shape of what is commonly presented or perceived comprising a Sensing System, a Control System and an Activation System, while the conventional motor vehicle should be altered significantly for a better integration, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A self-driving motor vehicle drives itself from one start point to a destination set by a user or a remote controller through a wireless communication system or an electronic media device and guided by an automatic navigational system with or without involving a user in the vehicle. It can carry one or more passengers or no passengers, for example when it is sent for a passenger. A robot on the self-driving motor vehicle monitors the scenarios in driving including detecting roadway conditions and traffic signs and/or signals and various other factors that impact its operation, matching against scenarios modelled in its internal data structures and determines proper operation behaviors according to the traffic rules, just like human drivers do. However, driving as a human activity has more attributes than just moving or transportation, comprising safety, comfort, exercise, sport and so on, which vary according to experiences, favors, moral and/or ethics traits of individual drivers or passengers among other things. In a scenario of an emergency or an accident, different passengers or riders tend to have different preferred operation behaviors by a self-driving motor vehicle, concerning responsibilities, liabilities, and damage controls to different parties involved, and possible other issues of conflicting interest, which could be very difficult if ever possible for a self-driving motor vehicle with generic factory settings to render operation behaviors preferred by each individual passenger or rider in such a scenario. From vehicle operation point of view, a fundamental difference between a conventional and a self-driving motor vehicle is that the former provides an essential platform for a driver to exercise the operation, while the latter tries to provide a ubiquitous platform essentially without involving a driver in its operation. Although there have been vigorous researches on self-driving motor vehicles adapting to a passenger or rider after it is on the road in the state of art technologies, rare work is reported on customizing a self-driving motor vehicle in manufacture of a self-driving motor vehicle or before a self-driving motor vehicle is practically used by a user. There is no country or area in the world where a vehicle licensee has been issued to a self-driving motor vehicle today.